TALE OF SPIRIT
by RiYuki19
Summary: Bagaimana kisah petulangan dua pemuda keren dalam memberantas kejahatan demi menyelamatkan seorang putri? Sakura dikabarkan pergi menuju Otogakure! Disaat yang bersamaan ada kabar lain mengenai teman Sasori yang juga dibawa pergi ke Otogakure oleh sekelompok orang! Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka sampai membawa Hotaru dan Sakura untuk diteliti? CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : Masih rahasia hehehehe -dikeroyok massa-**

**Warning : T rate, kemungkinan OOC (tergantung sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca), Crack pair.**

**Story By Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read.**

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**-Opening Intro-**

**.**

**.**

**Tahun 2100...**

Pada tahun ini manusia tidak lagi tinggal di bumi dan bumi sudah bukan merupakan satu-satunya tempat tinggal bagi mahkluk hidup. Karena beberapa puluh-puluh tahun silam terjadi ledakan hebat di angkasa. Bintang terbesar di galaksi meledak dan akibat ledakan itu bumi kini hanya tinggal setengahnya. Manusia yang masih selamat mengembangkan pengetahuan dan teknologi serta mempelajari kehidupan di angkasa. Diketahui bahwa pecahan dari bintang raksasa itu memiliki sifat dan ciri yang sama seperi bumi maka banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk menguasainya.

Pertempuran di bumi akhirnya terjadi dan pada saat itulah muncul seorang wanita bernama Sarah yang mengaku sebagai utusan dewa untuk menghentikan perang. Sarah berhasil menghentikan perang dan dapat membagi-bagikan daerah kekuasaan pada planet-planet tersebut. Tak lama setelah kepemimpinannya sebagai ratu dari galaksi, Sarah wafat.

Kini tinggal keturunan-keturunannya yang meneruskan kepemimpinan Sarah sebagai ratu. Salah satu keturunannya yang sangat terkenal adalah Sara. Dia merupakan salah satu keturunan dari ratu Sarah yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sara adalah reinkarnasi dari ratu Sarah pertama dan diharapkan saat gadis itu menjabat sebagai ratu, dirinya dapat menghentikan perpecahan yang sedang terjadi pada saat ini.

Namun apa yang terjadi bila pada saat upacara pengangkatannya sang calon ratu malah menghilang?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Setelah sekian lama saya vakum karena mengurusi kuliah, akhirnya saya bisa menuangkan pikiran saya yang lama terkubur (dan hampir hilang). Saya kembali mengambil tema adventure dan kali ini bersetting ke era modern. Saya akan menulis beberapa main cast yang akan muncul di sini.

**Sasuke** (dia akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita saya kali ini).

**Sara** (seperti yang kalian baca pada bagian prologe ini. Sara akan memegang peranan penting di sini dan yah, kemana Sakura? Dia akan ada di bawah setelah ini).

**Sakura** (perannya masih rahasia, tapi dia pasti ada. Hanya saja dia bukan tokoh utama perempuan di sini. Dia hanya akan menjadi tokoh pendukung).

**Sasori** (dia akan muncul dan menjadi tokoh utama kedua setelah Sasuke).

Pada cerita ini Sasuke akan berumur 18 tahun, sementara Sasori dan Sakura berusia 17 tahun (di bawah Sasuke). Cerita ini akan lebih didominasi petualangan Sasuke dan Sasori (itulah kenapa saya memasang nama Sasuke dan Sasori, bukan yaoi ya!). Untuk pertama kalinya (mungkin?) Sasuke dan Sasori pada cerita ini resmi menjadi sahabat, beda dari cerita-cerita pada akun kami kebanyakan di mana keduanya selalu jadi saingan.

Sasori : Kok umur gue bisa di bawah Sasuke sih? Apalagi harus bersahabat dengan dia? Gak terima gue!

Author : Sasori, akui saja kalau wajahmu terlihat lebih bocah dibanding Sasuke. Jadi diam dan jangan protes atau mau kujadikan peran balita?

Sasori : -langsung mingkem-

Untuk update cerita mungkin tidak bisa secepat dulu ya, karena saya sudah punya kesibukan lain. Mungkin paling cepat akan saya update 1 minggu sekali. Mohon pengertiannya. Terima kasih bagi yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini.


	2. Missing Girl

Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, bumi berada dalam kekacauan. Peperangan terjadi di mana-mana demi memperebutkan kekuasaan. Sarah Cultriss, pahlawan yang datang saat itu mengaku sebagai utusan dewa mampu meredam semua masalah yang ada di bumi. Dengan kekuatannya dia mampu menyatukan seluruh umat dan memimpin bumi serta galaksi ini. Namun sepeninggalnya Sarah Cultriss membuat perang kembali menguak keluar. Perpecahan kembali terjadi. Disaat kejayaan masa lampau tak lagi mampu mempersatukan mereka. Maka dibutuhkan pemimpin baru yang memiliki karisma yang sama seperti Sarah. Apakah bumi dapat kembali damai dan tenang?

* * *

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC (maybe), Crack pair (sangat crack pair), death chara (maybe two or more).**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : MultiPair (masih dirahasiakan)**

**Story by Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read!**

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**Chapter 1**

**-Missing Girl-**

**000**

**Planet Bumi...**

Pagi itu terjadi kegaduhan. Semua warga kota dibuat sibuk hanya karena seorang gadis menghilang. Tapi gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Dia adalah Sara, keturunan dari ratu Sarah yang sangat terkenal itu. Tidak ada yang tau pasti kemana perginya gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu. Dia menghilang begitu saja disaat dia akan diangkat menjadi ratu galaksi dan sekarang semua orang repot mencarinya. Bahkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade selaku penasehat Sara memanggil pasukan galaksi khusus (ANBU) untuk mencari sang calon penguasa.

"Jiraiya, bagaimana? Apa sudah dapat kabar dari para Anbu?" tanya Tsunade yang resah memikirkan keberadaan Sara.

"Belum ada. Tapi mereka akan segera mengabarkan kalau berhasil menemukan Putri Sara," balas Jiraiya dengan pasrah.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi... " ucapnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tsunade... Apa mungkin ada orang yang menculik Putri Sara?" Jiraiya menebak-nebak. Rasanya benar-benar aneh kalau Sara menghilang tepat pada hari pelantikannya sebagai seorang ratu. Dia yakin pasti ada pihak-pihak yang tak berkenan telah menculik Sara. Seperti yang sudah diketahui kalau perpecahan sedang terjadi di mana-mana semenjak meninggalnya Ratu Sarah pertama. Keberadaan Sara tentu tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak-pihak tertentu.

"Aku rasa tidak." Tsunade menggeleng, "aku sudah memeriksa ruangan kamarnya dan aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan atau pemaksaan... " sambungnya dengan serius.

"Maksudmu... Dengan kata lain Putri memang sengaja melarikan diri?" timpal Jiraiya sambil mengernyit. Tsunade hanya bisa mengangguk. Untuk sementara itulah perkiraannya. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan Sara pergi sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dipahami. Sekarang kedua orang penting itu berharap agar para Anbu berhasil membawa Sara kembali.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Pasukan Anbu kini tengah berpencar ke dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil dan langsung menelusuri tiap-tiap sudut kota dan tempat untuk mencari Sara.

"Baiklah kalian ke sana. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri di bagian sini," kata seseorang yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin dari pasukan Anbu. Dia menyuruh sisa pasukan yang dia bawa untuk memeriksa tempat yang lain.

"Baik, kami mengerti!" balas ketiga orang itu dan langsung bergegas berlari lurus ke depan.

Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, pemuda tadi berbelok ke arah kanan untuk memeriksa keberadaan Sara di dalam stasiun kereta. Siapa tau gadis itu ada di tengah keramaian orang yang ada di dalam stasiun. Maka di mulailah pencariannya di dalam sana.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat gadis ini melintas di dekat-dekat sini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto milik Sara pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri santai.

"Maaf, kami tak melihatnya," balas pria paruh baya itu sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucapnya dengan sopan. Kemudian dia beralih bertanya lagi pada orang lainnya.

.

.

Hampir sepanjang jalan orang yang dia temui tak ada satu orang pun yang pernah melihat Sara melintas. Tapi hal itu tak membuat semangat sang pemuda pupus. Dia kembali berjalan lebih ke dalam untuk mencari.

"Eh, ada kucing manis sekali!" seru seorang gadis. Dia langsung berjongkok dan memanggil kucing berwarna hitam-putih itu.

"Pusss... Ayo kemari, pusss... " panggilnya berusaha merayu sang kucing agar mau berjalan ke arahnya.

'_Gadis itu... '_ tanpa sengaja pemimpin Anbu itu melihat ke arah sang gadis yang ternyata begitu mirip dengan Sara.

"Hahaha... Kucing pintar!" gadis itu tampaknya masih belum menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Hei, kau!" pemuda itu meneriaki sang gadis dan sontak karena teriakannya membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Miaww!" kucing yang berada dalam pelukan sang gadis melompat turun.

"Ah, tunggu!" gadis itu berusaha untuk mengejar sang kucing yang berlari darinya.

"Nona tunggu! Aku adalah ketua dari pasukan Anbu, tolong berhenti sebentar!" pemuda itu mengungkapkan jati dirinya agar sang gadis mau berhenti dan mengikuti perintahnya.

'_Glekh... Di-dia ketua pasukan Anbu? Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Apakah dia kemari untuk menangkapku?' _batin gadis itu yang langsung menjadi kacau setelah mengetahui pemuda itu adalah ketua dari pasukan Anbu yang sudah sangat tersohor.

"Atas nama Anbu, kuperintahkan padamu untuk jangan bergerak." Bukan hanya sang gadis tapi semua orang yang ada di sana juga ikut-ikutan tak berani bergerak. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika, sementara pemuda itu mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis yang masih membelakanginya.

'_Bagaimana ini... Dia semakin mendekat! Aku tak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik aku kabur!'_.

"Maaf, ya aku sedang terburu-buru!" teriaknya sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hei, tunggu jangan lari!" melihat adanya gelagat yang mencurigakan dari gadis itu membuat sang pemuda semakin penasaran. Dia pun bergegas berlari menyusul gadis tersebut.

.

.

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. Pemimpin Anbu yang mengira gadis itu adalah Sara, sementara tersangka malah mengira dirinya akan ditangkap terus berlari di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

"Tunggu, jangan lari!" pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah lari sang gadis yang begitu cepat.

"Aku sudah ada di sini. Kau kemana?" Sementara itu tampak ada seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil menelpon. Dia terlalu asik menelpon sampai tidak menyadari gadis tadi berlari melewatinya.

"Hei, awasss!" sang pemimpin Anbu itu sangat terkejut ketika berbelok mendapati ada orang yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Hm? Waaaaa!" pemuda berambut merah yang mendengar suara teriakan menoleh ke samping dan sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan pemimpin Anbu yang tiba0tiba itu. Akhirnya terjadilah tabrakan.

_BRUKH!_

Kedua pemuda itu saling terjatuh.

"Aduduh... " pemuda berambut merah itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," ucap sang pemimpin Anbu sambil membantu pemuda yang dia tabrak itu untuk berdiri.

"Ah, bukan masalah," balas pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Apa kau tadi melihat Putri Sara melintas di sini?" tanyanya. Siapa tau pemuda itu melihat sang putri tadi.

"He? Jadi kau juga sedang mencari Putri Sara?" pemuda itu malah balas bertanya dengan ekspresi senang campur kaget.

"Juga? Jangan-jangan kau sedang mencari Putri Sara?" tebak pemimpin Anbu itu dengan yakin saat melihat dari ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Benar sekali. Aku dapat kabar dari Paman Jiraiya kalau Putri Sara pagi ini menghilang. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya," jawab pemuda itu menegaskan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku mencarinya? Tadi dia berlari ke arah sini." Sasuke merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sangat bersemangat menerima ajakan dari pemimpin Anbu untuk mencari Sara bersama-sama.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu bersama-sama mencari Sara. Mereka terus mengikuti jalan satu arah dan menemukan jalan buntu, karena tepat di depan mereka ada sebuah kereta tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"Apa mungkin Putri Sara masuk ke sini?" tanya pemimpin Anbu itu dengan kurang yakin.

"Entahlah... Kita coba saja masuk ke dalam," balas pemuda di sebelahnya sambil memberi usul untuk memeriksa ke dalam kereta tua tersebut.

"Baiklah, tak ada salahnya juga. Ayo masuk." Pemimpin Anbu itu menyetujui gagasan pemuda tersebut dan keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta tua.

* * *

**Inside The Train**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa? Kelihatannya Jiraiya begitu mempercayaimu... " tanyanya sambil melirik pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hampir lupa. Namaku Sasori. Bisa dikatakan aku dan Jiraiya adalah kawan lama," jawab pemuda itu menjelaskan.

"Kawan lama?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Kami pernah menjalankan suatu misi bersama... " dia tersenyum sedikit saat menyadari pemimpin Anbu itu tak mempercayainya. "Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha—" belum selesai pemimpin Anbu menjelaskan tapi omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Sasori.

"Kau pemimpin Anbu yang terkenal itu? Luar biasa! Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu di sini! Pasti ini adalah hari keberuntunganku!" seru Sasori yang sepertinya sudah mengenal sosok Sasuke. Pastinya dia sering mendengar sepak terjang pemimpin muda itu dari mulut ke mulut.

"Aku sangat menghargaimu karena telah mengenalku tapi... Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" balas Sasuke yang merasa ngeri sendiri saat Sasori menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah, maaf! Hanya saja aku begitu mengidolakanmu!" tampak kekaguman tak bisa ditapik dari ekspresi Sasori saat menatap Sasuke.

"Bisa kita terus mencari?" kata Sasuke yang meminta Sasori untuk terus berjalan menelusuri gerbong kereta.

"Kyaaaa!" terdengar suara jeritan dari arah depan mereka. Sontak Sasuke dan Sasori langsung berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara.

_Drap drap drap drap drap!_

Dengan tergesa Sasuke dan Sasori berlari ke gerbong depan. Begitu sampai di sana, keduanya melihat ada seorang gadis tengah meringkuk di pojokan dan dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bertopeng yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian dan tinggalkan gadis itu!" teriak Sasuke dengan lantang pada orang-orang aneh itu.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan pengganggu." Para orang-orang aneh itu langsung saja berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Ayo habisi mereka!" salah satu dari orang-orang itu memberikan komando untuk segera membereskan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Ceh... Mereka sepertinya tak main-main. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sasori langsung meminta pendapat pada Sasuke.

"SERANG MEREKA!" tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, orang-orang aneh itu segera melakukan serangan pada Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Cepat berdiri di belakangku!" Sasuke segera memerintahkan Sasori untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya dia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

_Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Tembakan demi tembakan dilepaskan ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"Storm Shield!" meskipun peluru-peluru itu melesat cepat ke arahnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa gentar. Dia berdiri dengan tenang sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan listrik yang langsung membentuk perisai untuk melindunginya. Peluru-peluru itu langsung terjatuh satu persatu akibat sengatan listrik dari perisai milik Sasuke.

'_Di-dia... Benar-benar hebat,'_ ucap Sasori dalam hati yang merasa kagum saat melihat kekuatan Sasuke.

"Jangan diam saja. Aku akan menghadang mereka dan kau cepat bawa Putri Sara keluar," kata Sasuke yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasori sesaat tadi.

"A-aku mengerti!" Sasori mengangguk cepat.

_Dor dor dor dor dor dor!_

Peluru kembali ditembakkan dan hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tak satu pun dari peluru-peluru itu yang berhasil menyentuh Sasuke.

"Sialan, kita kehabisan amunisi!" geram salah satu orang bertopeng itu. Dengan kesal dia langsung melempar senapan yang dia bawa.

"Kita habisi mereka dengan tangan kita sendiri. Ayo maju!" meskipun sudah kehabisan amunisi tapi orang-orang itu belum menyerah. Mereka serempak maju memberikan perlawanan.

Saat kelima orang bertopeng itu maju untuk menghajar Sasuke, Sasori yang mendapatkan celah langsung berlari ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Putri Sara, anda tidak apa-apa? Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya." Sasori berusaha untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu yang ternyata sedang pingsan.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi!" kata Sasuke yang sedang menahan kelima orang penyerangnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Sasori segera menggendong gadis tersebut keluar gerbong.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Dapatkah Sasuke mengatasi orang-orang tersebut?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Penggambaran untuk Sarah dia memiliki rambut merah muda pucat dengan model rambut seperti Kushina dan memiliki warna mata Hazel. Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini. Saya membuka kotak review selebar-lebarnya bagi yang mau mengirim Saran atau kritik. Untuk yang mau bertanya (baik menanyakan soal fic ini atau fic yang lain) lebih baik kirim lewat PM saja.


	3. Where's The Real Sara?

Chapter sebelumnya terjadi kehebohan karena Sara calon ratu galaksi menghilang. Semua orang dibuat sibuk mencarinya termasuk pasukan Anbu pimpinan Sasuke. Sasuke di dalam pencariannya bertemu dengan Sasori yang juga mencari Sara atas perintah Jiraiya. Keduanya berakhir di kereta tua dan menemukan Sara di sana yang sedang dikepung oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Pertarungan tak bisa dihindari lagi. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : Masih rahasia hehehehe -dikeroyok massa-**

**Warning : T rate, kemungkinan OOC (tergantung sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca), Crack pair.**

**Story By Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read!**

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**Chapter 2**

**-Where's The Real Sara?-**

Sasuke terlibat ke dalam perkelahian dengan lima orang bertopeng tersebut di dalam kereta.

"Katakan siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ingin mencelakai Putri Sara?" Sasuke meraih salah satu tangan musuhnya dan menariknya ke depan. Sementara tangannya yang satu menarik topeng sang pelaku.

_Sreeeet!_

Topeng tersebut terbuka namun terjadi suatu keanehan yang tak pernah dialami Sasuke sebelumnya.

_Psssshhhhh... Pssshhh..._

Dalam sekejap sosok yang ada dalam genggamannya lenyap. Dia lenyap seperti buih membuat Sasuke terheran-heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?'_ batin Sasuke bingung sambil melihat lawannya lenyap secara perlahan.

"Kita mundur!" salah satu dari orang-orang bertopeng itu memberi sinyal pada teman-temannya untuk mundur begitu melihat teman mereka musnah.

"Baik!" sahut yang lainnya dan satu-persatu dari mereka menghilang bagaikan kabut dari hadapan Sasuke.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sasori terus berlari menelusuri jalan sambil menggendong gadis yang masih pingsan itu dan berharap sang putri segera sadar karena bahu serta tangannya sudah mulai merasa lelah.

"Uh... Hum... Di mana aku... " doa Sasori akhirnya terkabul karena gadis yang pingsan itu tersadar juga.

"He? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku! Dasar mesum!" gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat menyadari dirinya berada dalam pelukan orang yang tak dikenalnya terutama orang itu adalah laki-laki. Pikiran macam-macam mulai merasuki otaknya.

"He-hei! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Gyaaaa!" Sasori terkejut dengan reaksi sang gadis yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Apalagi ketika gadis itu dengan brutal menganiaya wajahnya (bayangkan belum apa-apa dia sudah kena jambak dan kena tampar).

"Keterlaluan! Kenapa kau menamparku? Sakit kau tau!" rutuk Sasori sambil menurunkan gadis itu.

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada diriku saat aku pingsan tadi, hah? Jangan-jangan kau ambil kesempatan saat aku pingsan tadi, ya?" oceh gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang angkuh di depan Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!" balas Sasori dengan emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Gadis di depannya benar-benar menyebalkan dan rasanya dia ingin sekali pergi kalau bukan mengingat gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang putri.

_Drrrt... Drrrttt... Drrttt!_

Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mendadak saja ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Dengan perasaan agak berat hati Sasori terpaksa menghentikan omelannya dan memeriksa siapa yang meneleponnya.

'_Dari Jiraiya? Pasti ada yang penting,'_ batinnya yang merasa mendapatkan firasat buruk.

_Click..._

Sasori menekan tombol _accept_.

"Ada apa Paman Jiraiya?" tanyanya dengan was-was.

_"Sasori kau di mana? Aku mendapatkan informasi kalau Sara ada di Konoha Airport. Segeralah pergi ke sana untuk menyusulnya,"_ kata Jiraiya yang memberitahukan mengenai keberadaan Sara pada Sasori. Hal ini tentu saja mengejutkan dan membingungkan buat Sasori.

_Click!_

Setelah itu Jiraiya langsung memutuskan komunikasi.

'_Sara ada di Konoha Airport? Lalu... Siapa gadis yang sedang bersamaku sekarang?'_ tanyanya heran sambil melirik gadis yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasori!" dari kejauhan muncul Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan heran saat melihat Sasori malah berdiri diam saja di tengah jalan.

"Sasuke ada yang harus kukatakan kala—" sebenarnya Sasori ingin menjelaskan keadaannya pada Sasuke. Namun tampaknya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedang terburu-buru. Dengan cepat dia memotong penjelasan Sasori dan menarik sang gadis pergi.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ikutlah ke upacara denganku Putri Sara," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius sambil meraih tangan gadis yang masih berdiri bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Tunggu dulu!" gadis tersebut dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini," ucapnya dengan jujur, "upacara? Putri Sara? Kau mengira aku Putri Sara?" tanyanya lagi yang menanggap adanya suatu kesalahpahaman.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau bukan Putri Sara." Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh kalau gadis yang sejak tadi dikejarnya bukanlah putri Sara.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan Putri Sara. Namaku adalah Sakura." Ternyata Sasuke dan Sasori benar-benar salah orang. Gadis itu bukanlah sang putri melainkan seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Mereka hanya secara kebetulan saja mirip.

"Pantas saja sikapmu brutal. Tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang putri sama sekali," ketus Sasori sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa panas berkat tamparan Sakura.

"Apa katamu?" Sakura mengirimkan _deathglare_ ke arah Sasori.

"Kalau begitu... Di mana Putri Sara yang asli... " Sasuke terdiam sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Jiraiya sudah mengabariku kalau Putri Sara ada di Konoha _Airport_." Sasori menyampaikan informasi yang dia dapat dari Jiraiya kepada Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas ke sana," kata Sasuke yang tak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Nah, kalian sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganku, kan? Aku pergi dulu," kata Sakura yang langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum Sasuke sang pemimpin Anbu menyadari siapa dirinya.

"Oh, ya. Ada baiknya kau ikut dengan kami," kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya secara reflek, "kemungkinan besar orang-orang itu masih mencarimu karena mengira kau adalah Putri Sara. Lebih baik untuk sementara kau ikut dengan kami. Setelah urusan kami selesai kau akan kami antar pulang," ungkapnya menjelaskan.

'_Ya ampun. Bikin kaget saja! Kupikir tadi dia mau menangkapku!'_ dengus Sakura dag-dig-dug dalam hati.

"Ma-masuk akal juga... Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian selama kalian tidak melibatkan aku lagi ke dalam masalah ini," balas Sakura setuju dengan usulan Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo berangkat!" timpal Sasori dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Akhirnya secara bersama-sama ketiganya pergi ke Konoha _Aiport_ untuk mencari putri Sara seperti yang sudah diinformasikan Jiraiya sebelumnya.

* * *

**Konoha Airport**

* * *

Ketiganya sampai di tempat tujuan dan mereka bergegas memasuki Konoha _Airport_ yang dalamnya cukup luas tersebut.

"Ya, ampun... Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?" Sakura berjalan secara perlahan membuntuti dua pemuda di depannya dengan perasaan yang mulai gelisah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan di dalam bandara yang gelap seperti ini.

"Sasuke, lihat di atas sana ada orang!" Sasori menunjuk ke arah atas bandara di mana di sana berdiri seseorang yang tengah mengamati mereka.

'_Dia... '_ Sasuke menggeram dalam hati saat melihat sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Sasori.

"Ayo ke sana!" ucapnya yang langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke atas.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Sasori yang kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berlari langsung menyusul. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tentu saja tidak mau ketinggalan.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Sasuke kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba lari seperti itu?" protes Sasori dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah karena berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka ternyata pemimpin Anbu sendiri yang datang kemari. Ini sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku," kata sosok itu sambil setengah membungkuk. Entah apa maksudnya itu? Apakah dia benar-benar merasa terhormat atau itu hanya suatu ejekan baginya kepada Sasuke.

"Berhenti main-main Itachi! Di mana Sara?" tanya Sasuke yang berubah dengan garang.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia ada di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk sosok seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah berdiri sambil memeluk seekor kucing gemuk.

"Putri Sara!" teriak Sasori dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

"Berani mendekat akan kubunuh kalian!" ancamnya yang langsung berdiri menghalangi langkah Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Tch! Apa maumu Itachi, cepat katakan!" Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Putri Sara," jawabnya dengan nada suara malas.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membawa Putri Sara karena tugasku untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang sepertimu!" tentu saja permintaan Itachi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah 'KITA' adikku, hehehehe." Itachi menyeringai.

"A-adik? Sasuke, dia memanggilmu adik... Apa kalian bersaudara?" Sasori sangat kaget kalau ternyata kedua orang yang tengah melempar tatapan kebencian itu adalah saudara.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Grrrr... " dapat terlihat adanya sorot mata kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sasuke... " Sasori hanya bisa bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau lebih memilih membela manusia-manusia lemah seperti mereka?" tanya Itachi secara tiba-tiba.

"Klan kita adalah yang terkuat dan sudah sepantasnya kita menguasai seluruh galaksi ini!" sambungnya yang bicara penuh dengan ambisi.

"Itachi... Hentikan... " tatapan kebencian yang tadinya terpancar dari mata Sasuke berubah menjadi kesedihan.

"Ikutlah denganku Sasuke. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu. Mari bergabunglah... " Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"O-oi Sasuke, sadarlah!" Sasori yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke langsung berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Dia mendekat!" Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasori dan Sasuke langsung bergerak mundur lebih jauh.

"Sasuke jangan diam saja!" Sasori meneriaki Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Itachi semakin mendekat.

"Sasuke. Aku tak ingin melukaimu, jadi ikutlah denganku tanpa perlawanan. Bersama kita bisa menguasai dunia dan membalaskan dendam klan kita".

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa. Apa yang kau lakukan itu salah Itachi... "

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk melindungi orang-orang lemah ini dibanding klanmu sendiri!" Itachi tiba-tiba saja berubah peringai. Dia berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"KAU SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN SASUKE!" Itachi mendadak saja berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang lengah.

"SASUKE AWAS!" menyadari adanya bahaya Sasori langsung bertindak cepat. Pemuda itu berlari untuk menghadang serangan Itachi.

_DUAGHH!_

Satu tendangan Itachi yang mengarah pada Sasuke di tahan oleh Sasori dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lumayan juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini!" Itachi menyeringai merasa senang karena dia mendapatkan lawan yang sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. Satu tendangan dilancarkan oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu ke tubuh Sasori.

_DAGHH!_

Tendangan kali ini dilakukan Itachi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya membuat Sasori tak bisa menahan serangannya yang satu ini.

"Arghh!" pemuda itu terlempar menuju ke arah pembatas.

"Sasori!" Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung meraih tangan Sasori.

_Greb..._

Sasuke berhasil memegang tangan Sasori. Tapi kelegaan tak berlangsung lama karena Itachi juga menyerang Sasuke.

_DUAGH!_

Dengan kekuatan penuh dia menendang Sasuke yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Sasori.

_BRAKHH!_

"Uwaaa!" kedua pemuda itu terlempar keluar dari pembatas.

Itachi yang melihat Sasori dan Sasuke dalam keadaan lengah langsung ikut menerobos pembatas. Dia melompati pembatas dan langsung mengarah pada Sasori.

_DUAGH!_

Itachi kembali menendang tubuh Sasori yang sedang melayang di udara dengan sangat keras.

"UWAAA!" pemuda itu terlempar kembali. Tubuhnya melesat cepat mengarah pada pilar besar yang menjadi penyangga utama dari bandara Konoha.

_BUUGH!_

Punggungnya menabrak pilar yang terbuat dari marmer itu dengan sangat keras. Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah.

Itachi tak memberikan serangan hanya pada Sasori. Setelah puas menyerang Sasori dia kini beralih melompat ke arah Sasuke yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang sedang melayang jatuh ke bawah.

_Buk buk buk buk buk!_

Itachi berdiri tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke yang sedang melayang jatuh dan menendangi perut pemuda itu terus-menerus.

_BUGH!_

Satu tendangan terakhir membuat tubuh Sasuke terhempas keras ke lantai.

"Urgh... " pemuda itu merintih kesakitan menerima serangan yang begitu bertubi-tubi dari Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Sasori tak diam begitu saja. Dia segera bangun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke bangunlah!" katanya sambil membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Sakura meneriaki keduanya dari atas.

"Sakura tolong bawa Putri ke tempat yang aman," balas Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menjadi sangat serius sambil menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Bersiaplah Sasori, kita akan menghadapinya," kata Sasuke menyuruh Sasori untuk lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Aku mengerti." Sasori langsung meningkatkan pertahannya. Tentunya dia tidak mau sampai terkena serangan dari Itachi lagi.

"Rupanya kalian berdua mulai serius. Baiklah, ayo kita lihat seberapa jauh kemampuan kalian!" Itachi menyeringai kembali saat melihat Sasori dan Sasuke mulai serius.

"HEYAAAAA!" Sasuke dan Sasori berlari secara bersamaan. Keduanya hendak menyerang Itachi secara bersama-sama.

Kedua pemuda itu mulai berlari mengelilingi Itachi yang sepertinya sengaja hanya berdiri di tengah, seolah menantang keduanya.

"Ouch... Tendangannya masih terasa sakit sekali... " ucap Sasori sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Jangan lengah Sasori," kata Sasuke berharap agar pemuda itu masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

_Ziinnnggg..._

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah pedang Masamune.

_Sraaat!_

Dengan cepat diayunkannya pedang tersebut ke arah Sasuke yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengannya. Sasuke yang dapat melihat serangan itu segera merunduk dan menghindar ke samping. Itachi yang kelihatannya lebih fokus pada Sasuke melupakan keberadaan Sasori, membuat pemuda itu dengan mudah mengambil celah untuk melakukan serangan.

Sasori berlari dengan cepat ke belakang Itachi dan melakukan satu sampai dua tendangan ke punggung pemuda yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

_Buagh Buagh!_

Tendangan Sasori tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Hah! Rasakan balasanku atas yang tadi!"

"Teme... " Itachi yang sesaat melupakan Sasori langsung berbalik untuk melakukan serangan balik. Tapi Sasuke tak tinggal diam.

_Sringgggg... !_

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang Kusanagi di tangannya.

_Srat! Srat!_

Diayunkannya Kusanagi ke arah Itachi yang langsung ditangkisnya dengan Masamune. Sasori kembali bergabung melakukan serangan bersama dengan Sasuke.

_DHAR!_

Itachi yang diserang dari berbagai arah tak berdiri diam saja. Dia melepaskan energi hitam yang berasal dari pedangnya dan menghempaskan Sasori serta Sasuke.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Ledakan energi hitam itu membuat keduanya terjatuh. Meskipun begitu keduanya langsung bangkit kembali.

"Masih terlalu cepat bagi kalian untruk mengalahkanku!" kata Itachi yang langsung melesat cepat ke arah Sasori. Dia memukul dan menendang pemuda itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Sasuke mendekati Itachi dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi dia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Itachi juga menyerangnya dengan serangan yang begitu cepat.

"Berdiri Sasuke!" Sasori memperingati Sasuke untuk segera bangkit karena Itachi kembali datang menyerang ke arahnya.

"Cih... " Sasuke mendecih ketika dilihatnya Itachi datang menghampiri untuk menyerangnya.

_Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Masamune dan Kusanagi saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

_TRANGG!_

Namun pada pertarungan itu Kusanagi terlempar oleh Masamune.

_Sat..._

Itachi mengajukan Masamune ke depan leher Sasuke. Sasori tak berani berbuat banyak. Dia khawatir kalau mendekati Itachi akan nekad melukai Sasuke.

"Hentikan... " Sakura yang berada di pojokan berdua dengan Sara merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Terlintas dalam otaknya pada tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan tak bernyawa dalam suatu ruangan asing dengan dibanjiri banyak darah.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" rasa ketakutannya begitu besar dan tak bisa dia kendalikan. Sakura tanpa sadar langsung berteriak sangat kencang.

_Ctar! Ctar! Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!_

Mendadak terjadi suatu keanehan. Terjadi getaran yang hebat disaat yang bersamaan. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi bandara mewah itu pecah satu persatu.

_CRASHHH!_

Kaca-kaca yang ada pada bandara itu ikut hancur. Melemparkan puing-puing gelasnya ke berbagai arah.

'_Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan darahku bergejolak?'_ disaat yang lainnya sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke malah terlihat heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasakan suatu sensasi yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

'_Sasuke... Lambang apa yang ada di tubuhnya itu?'_ batin Sasori keheranan saat melihat keanehan terjadi pada tubuh Sasuke.

'Tsk... " melihat hal ini membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tak jadi membunuh Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

Sementara itu Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang datang dengan pasukan istana juga merasakan getaran yang sama. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa mendekat ke bandara.

_Brukh!_

Selang beberapa menit Sakura akhirnya hilang kesadaran. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan dengan lemas.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sampai mampu membuat Itachi mundur?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Haduh, saya mau update dari tadi siang tapi FFN susah sekali dibuka -pundung-

Ah, baiklah pada akhirnya saya berhasil update. Untuk umur sudah saya jelaskan di chapter pertama pada bagian (author note). Sasori berumur 17 tahun di sini, setahun lebih muda dari Sasuke, sementara Jiraiya 37 tahun. Baiklah terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca. Saran dan kritik saya terima dengan baik dan semoga chapter depannya bisa menjadi lebih baik. Kalau ada yang mau bertanya-tanya silahkan kirim PM.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Classic Plan To Save The Princess

Chapter sebelumnya Sasuke dan Sasori yang mengejar Sara malah bertemu dengan Itachi dan terjadi perkelahian. Itachi melarikan diri setelah melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura! Lalu bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimana keadaan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : Mainly SasuSaku hints and another hints  
**

**Warning : T rate, kemungkinan OOC (tergantung sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca), Crack pair, AU, Typo(s)  
**

**Story By Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read.**

o0o

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**Chapter 3**

**-Classic Plan-**

o0o

.

...

Sakura yang pingsan akhirnya terbangun. Dia melihat keadaan sekeliling yang tampak begitu asing baginya. Gadis itu bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur yang ukurannya sangat besar dan terlalu empuk baginya.

"Tempat apa ini? Kemana semua orang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... ?" gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan ke luar kamar. Kini dia berdiri di depan ruangan sambil menoleh kiri dan kanan kebingungan.

"Ah, Nona sudah siuman?" seorang gadis memakai pakaian _maid_ tampak tersenyum lega saat melihat Sakura sudah bangun. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Uh... Di-dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi dan kemana semua orang?" Sakura kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada dalam benaknya ketika terbangun pada pelayan itu.

"Anda berada di kediaman Putri Sara Cultriss," jawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Lebih baik anda tetap di dalam, saya akan memanggil teman-teman anda yang lain," katanya dengan sopan. Pelayan itu menuntun Sakura untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, saya akan segera kembali." Setelah menuntun Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur, pelayan itu berjalan kembali keluar.

Tak berapa lama Sakura menunggu di dalam, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Sara masuk ke dalam kamar menemuinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tsunade menanyakan keadaan Sakura lebih dahulu.

"I-iya, kurasa begitu... " jawab Sakura sedikit canggung. Dia merasa seperti orang asing di tengah orang-orang hebat dan penting yang sekarang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Apa aku boleh pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Maaf sekali, tapi sepertinya kau harus berada lebih lama lagi di sini," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum aneh. Tiba-tiba saja sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

'He? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tatapan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin sekali pulang dan tak tahan berlama-lama diantara para _artistocrat_.

"Maafkan kami, ya Sakura. Tapi sepertinya kami harus melibatkanmu dalam urusan ini." Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang tampak panik.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Bisa diantara kalian menjelaskannya padaku?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke satu-satu orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sigh... " Sasuke berdiri paling pojok tampak menghela napas sejenak. "Kami berencana untuk menukarkan posisi Putri Sara denganmu selama upcara pelantikan," katanya yang langsung disambut protesan dari Sakura.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura tentu saja tidak bisa menerima keputusan yang diambil sepihak begitu saja, apalagi keputusan itu tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Karena hanya kau yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Putri Sara," timpal Tsunade dengan santai, bikin Sakura jadi merasa sebal seketika pada wanita itu.

"Tidak. Itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan! Orang-orang pasti akan menyadari kalau aku bukan Putri Sara!" Sakura tetap tegas menolak ide konyol itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Orang-orang tak akan mengetahui kalau kau bukan Putri Sara." Lagi-lagi Tsunade membalas dengan enteng.

"Selama ini Putri Sara tak pernah keluar dari kalangan istana, jadi masyarakat umum tak ada yang tau pasti dengan wajahnya. Mereka hanya tau kalau Putri Sara memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan Ratu Sarah. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyadarinya karena kau juga agak mirip dengan Sarah." Akhirnya Jiraiya turun tangan menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Semua ini demi keselamatan Putri Sara. Pada upacara nanti akan banyak pembunuh bayaran yang akan mengincar nyawa Putri Sara. Kami tak berani mengambil resiko untuk membiarkan Putri dalam keadaan yang berbahaya seperti itu," timpal Sasuke ikut menjelaskan dengan ekspresi datar.

'_Kalian mencemaskan keselamatan Sara tapi kalian mengorbankanku dan menjadikanku umpan! Apa-apaan mereka!' _Sakura memaki dalam hati.

"Lagipula, kalau kau menolak untuk membantu, aku terpaksa harus memenjarakanmu," ucapnya lagi yang sukses besar membuat urat kesabaran Sakura putus. Seenaknya saja mau memenjarakan orang! Bukankah dia juga memiliki hak untuk menolak?

"Maaf sekali tapi aku tetap menolak. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menghukumku!" tegas Sakura sekali lagi, "aku berterima kasih karena kalian telah menolongku, tapi maaf saja aku tak mau terlibat. Aku pergi," katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju luar.

"Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Dia adalah salah satu incaran Anbu karena aksinya yang berhasil mencuri berbagai berlian di beberapa planet. Reputasinya cukup terkenal dan aku bisa saja menangkapmu sekarang." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura sukses mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Dia tau Sasuke tak main-main dan kalau dia menolak, dia harus siap-siap tinggal di penjara.

"Grhhh! Baiklah-baiklah tuan Anbu yang sok tau, aku akan membantu!" Sakura kalah dan akhirnya menyetujui rencana yang sama sekali tidak disukainya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruangan Sara!" Tsunade tersenyum puas sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kamar yang juga diikuti oleh Sara.

"Aku minta kalian berdua menjaga Sakura. Buat seolah yang kalian jaga itu adalah Putri Sara agar musuh tidak curiga." Jiraiya memberikan perintah pada Sasuke dan Sasori. Perintah yang harus dijalankan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ingat, kalian harus waspada apalagi kudengar Itachi juga terlibat ke dalam masalah ini." Raut wajah Sasuke berubah ketika Jiraiya menyebutkan nama Itachi. Ada perasaan kesal bercampur sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak kecilnya.

"Aku mengerti, tak usah khawatir," balas Sasuke dingin meskipun saat ini benaknya tengah bergemuruh menyimpan begitu banyak teka-teki yang membingungkan.

"Aku akan melakukan persiapan untuk acara, kalian mulai berjagalah".

* * *

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya, Sasuke langsung menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk menyebar ke seluruh penjuru istana dan melakukan penjagaan ketat. Tak ada satu pun celah yang luput dari pengamatannya. Sementara Sasuke dan Sasori berjaga persis di luar ruangan kamar milik Putri Sara.

_Drrrtt... Drrttt... Drrrttt..._

Ponsel Sasori kembali berdering membuat Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya sedikit mengernyit. Mungkin pemuda itu berpikir Sasori tidak profesional karena disaat seperti ini Sasori malah sengaja menyalakan ponselnya yang pastinya akan menjadi pengganggu kalau tiba-tiba saja ponsel itu berbunyi disaat yang genting.

"Ah, maaf ya. Aku angkat telepon dulu." Dengan perasaan tidak enak Sasori meminta ijin sebentar pada Sasuke untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Pergilah," balas Sasuke dengan dingin. Sasori mengangguk sebentar dan kemudian dia pergi mencari tempat yang sepi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menelpon disaat seperti ini?" desis Sasori yang jadi merasa tak enak pada Sasuke tadi.

"_He? Kau ini bagaimana! Kita sudah janji untuk menemui Putri Sara, kan?"_ balas dari sebrang yang merasa tak terima kalau telpon darinya dianggap mengganggu.

"Aduh, kau ini bagaimana?" Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, "Putri Sara pagi tadi menghilang dan—" belum sempat dia menjelaskan keseluruhan ceritanya, tiba-tiba saja sang penelpon sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"_APA? MENGHILANG? BAGAIMANA BISA!"_ teriakan histeris bergema di telinga Sasori dan membuat telinga pemuda itu berdengung nyeri.

"Astaga, jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Kau mau membuatku terkena gangguan telinga?" balas Sasori setengah nyolot, "sudahlah sekarang jangan panik karena Putri Sara sudah ditemukan. Hanya saja aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," ucapnya lagi sambil menempelkan kembali sang ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Bantuan apa?"_ tanya si penelpon dengan datar.

"Aku ingin kau dan yang lain tetap di sana dan jangan menyusulku, mengerti?" Sasori kemudian menjelaskan kalau dia tak ingin teman-temannya ikut terlibat ke dalam masalahnya sekarang.

"_A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"  
_

_Click!_

Sasori tanpa menjawab semua alasannya langsung memutuskan kontak dengan si penelpon. Pemuda itu menggenggam ponsel merah miliknya sambil menghela napas berat. Setelah merasa jauh lebih tenang, pemuda itu bergegas kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sasori tak bicara banyak, keduanya hanya diam sambil menunggu kedatangan 'Putri Sara' dari dalam ruangan. Tapi disaat hening itu tiba-tiba saja Sasori berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang cukup mengusik Sasuke.

"Kudengar klan Uchiha merupakan klan paling tua yang menempati bumi dan merupakan salah satu klan yang mencetuskan perang," kata Sasori yang bercerita mengenai klan Uchiha yang dia pelajari dari sekolahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya sedikit mendengus sambil melirik Sasori dengan tatapan bosan.

"Klan Uchiha merupakan klan terkuat diantara semuanya. Mereka memiliki kecepatan, ketangkasan bahkan kejeniusan. Tapi sayang kemampuan hebat itu tidak diimbangi dengan moral mereka." Sasori bercerita dengan nada suara yang mengejek sambil senyum meremehkan.

"Tch... " Sasuke yang awalnya bersikap biasa saja jadi sedikit merasa sebal dengan perkataan Sasori mengenai klan Uchiha, meskipun apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar.

"Pada pertempuran yang dikenal dengan **Holy war**, klan Uchiha berhasil ditaklukan oleh Sarah. Kemudian klan tersebut dipindahkan oleh Sarah ke planet lain dan mengikat klan itu dengan sebuah kontrak agar kelak klan Uchiha tidak kembali mengkhianati manusia," tambahnya lagi sambil menutup sebuah buku besar (sepertinya itu buku pelajaran) yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Sasuke, aku tau kau adalah salah satu klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa saat ini. Aku benar, kan?" Sasori kemudian menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kalau benar, kau mau apa?" balas Sasuke dengan datar. Dia tak peduli akan mendapatkan cibiran atau hinaan dari Sasori karena dia tau, leluhurnya sudah sangat berdosa yang kini harus ditanggung oleh seluruh keturunan Uchiha yang ada saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja Sasuke. Aku tidak membencimu karena hal itu... Kita adalah teman," balas Sasori yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan menatap lurus ke depan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi jujur saja mendengar Sasori bilang seperti itu dia merasa sedikit lega.

_Krieeet..._

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan kamar Sara terbuka lebar. Dari dalamnya muncul Sakura yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian kebesaran milik Sara (baju yang dipakai Sara di movie waktu Sara lagi mau pidato? Di depan rakyatnya itu).

"Arghhh! Kenapa baju ini begitu merepotkan! Aku jadi susah bergerak!" oceh Sakura yang sudah frustasi dengan pakaian yang dia pakai. Gadis itu mengangkat rok panjang dari baju tersebut sampai ke bagian betisnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Turunkan lagi rokmu itu!" Tsunade spontan memukul tangan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu bersikap selayaknya seperti seorang putri.

"Huh, iya-iya aku tau!" dengan muka super kesal Sakura terpaksa menuruti perkataan Tsunade.

"Kalian berdua tolong kawal dia." Tsunade meminta Sasuke dan Sasori untuk mengawal Sakura sampai ke depan dan terus menjaganya sampai upcara.

* * *

**Headquarters**

* * *

Di luar keadaan sudah sangat benar-benar ramai. Semua penduduk bumi yang ingin melihat putri Sara sudah memadati aula istana dengan berdesak-desakan. Tak hanya itu, peristiwa akbar ini juga disiarkan ke seluruh galaksi untuk ikut menyaksikan acara penting dan sakral ini.

Sakura keluar menuju aula, dia berjalan dengan begitu anggun. Tak tampak kalau sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang putri. Sasori dan Sasuke yang berjalan di kiri dan kanannya mengamati tiap orang yang lewat dengan sikap waspada.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat gerakan mencurigakan?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Entahlah... Sulit untuk memastikan dalam keramaian seperti ini," balas Sasori yang tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Sakura.

"Aw!" gadis itu menjerit pelan, "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Singkirkan kakimu dariku!" Sakura reflek menggeplak kepala merah pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"..."

Hening... Semua orang yang menyaksikan sikap Sakura hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kalian berdua hentikan," sela Sasuke menyuruh Sakura dan Sasori untuk menyadari keadaan sekeliling mereka.

"Eh-oh... Hehehehe... " kedua orang itu hanya bisa cengengesan canggung.

"Ke-kenapa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug. "A-aku hanya reflek. Meskipun aku adalah seorang Putri tapi aku juga manusia sama seperti kalian! Aku bisa sedih dan juga marah da-dan bisa juga bersikap seperti tadi kalau sedang kesal!" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan mengenai kejanggalan sikapnya tadi.

"Hahahah kami suka Ratu yang seperti itu, karena dengan sikap seperti tadi membuat kami semua merasa lebih dekat dengan anda!" celetuk salah seorang dengan begitu antusias.

"HIDUP PUTRI SARAA! HIDUP PUTRI SARA!" pada akhirnya semua orang menyerukan nama Sara ke seluruh penjuru.

"Ahahahaha... Terima kasih, terima kasih," balas Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

'_Fiuh... Syukurlah'_ batin Sakura dan Sasori dengan lega secara bersamaan.

'_Ya, ampun... '_ Sasuke hanya bisa memijit kening melihat kelakuan Sakura dan Sasori.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda Jiraiya tengah membawa Sara yang asli ke suatu tempat untuk diamankan.

"Anda kenapa Putri Sara?" tanya Aoba yang duduk di sebelah Sara.

"Aku... Merasa seperti lari dari tanggung jawab," jawab Sara sambil tertunduk.

"Putri Sara. Anda sama sekali tidak melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Semua ini demi keselamatan anda," balas Jiraiya yang sedang menyupir di depan.

"Menyuruh orang menggantikan posisiku dan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya... Ratu macam apa aku ini membiarkan salah satu warganya berada dalam situasi bahaya?" Sara benar-benar merasa begitu menyesal membiarkan Sakura menggantikan dirinya, padahal dia tau banyak orang yang sedang mengincar nyawanya dan hal itu sama saja menyuruh Sakura untuk mati.

"Tenang saja. Di sana ada pasukan Anbu yang akan menjaganya." Jiraiya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sara yang sedang gelisah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Putri Sara, kenapa tadi pagi anda kabur dari istana?" Jiraiya segera mengganti topik mengenai pelarian sang putri tadi pagi. Jujur saja hal itu masih mengusik otaknya.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri! Aku pergi karena disuruh seseorang. Pagi itu aku mendapatkan pesan ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin menemuiku di bandara, makanya aku pergi ke sana," jawab Sara menjelaskan alasannya mengapa dia sampai pergi pagi tadi.

"Lalu, siapa orang yang menyuruh anda untuk pergi?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Nama orang itu adalah Itachi".

Suasana langsung menjadi hening sesaat ketika nama Itachi disebut.

_DHUAAAR!_

Mendadak saja terjadi ledakan yang tak terduga di depan mereka. Ledakan itu mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih yang sangat tebal. Dari balik asap itu Jiraiya secara samar dapat melihat tiga orang sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Siapakah ketiga sosok itu? Apakah acara pelantikannya bisa berjalan dengan lancar?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sedikit menjelaskan, perang di mana Sarah membagi-bagi planet antar klan disebut Holy war. Bagaimana Sarah melakukan hal tersebut masih belum diketahui. Di chapter ini dijelaskan kalau Sarah memiliki kontrak dengan klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha ini adalah klan demi-human (bukan manusia seutuhnya) bisa dikatakan klan ini adalah perpaduan antara monster dan guardian.

Untuk yang nanya hint SasuSaku, I will said "YES!" tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dan belum mau terburu-buru mengumbar romance (takutnya ngasih kesan terlalu cepat).

.

.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Bye Bye!

Chapter sebelumnya Tsunade dan Jiraiya memutuskan menyuruh Sakura untuk menggantikan posisi Sara pada upacara pelantikan tersebut. Sakura yang takut ditangkap oleh Sasuke akhirnya setuju dengan usul tersebut. Terkuaknya sejarah kelam klan Uchiha! Jiraiya membawa Sara pergi ke tempat aman, namun di tengah jalan terjadi ledakan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : Mainly SasuSaku hints and another hints  
**

**Warning : T rate, kemungkinan OOC (tergantung sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca), Crack pair, AU, Typo(s)  
**

**Story By Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read**

**o0o**

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**Chapter 4**

**-Bye Bye-**

**o0o**

_DHUAR!_

Terjadi ledakan yang begitu dahsyat di aula istana. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung berlarian ketakutan karena ledakan tersebut.

"Suara apa itu? Cepat lari!"

Semua orang berlarian tak tentu arah. Mereka berlari sambil saling dorong-mendorong membuat suasana pelantikan tersebut menjadi sangat kacau.

"Sasuke, Sasori! Lindungi Tuan Putri!" kata Tsunade begitu melihat adanya bahaya yang mengancam sambil tetap berpura-pura kalau Sakura adalah seorang putri.

"Baik!" balas keduanya yang langsung merapat kedekat Sakura.

"Aww! Kalian berdua menyingkir dariku!" Sakura reflek mendorong Sasuke dan Sasori untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hei!" protes keduanya yang langsung mengirim _deathglare_ masing-masing ke arah Sakura.

"Lihat! Apa itu yang di atas sana!" salah seorang dari penduduk menunjuk ke arah atas dengan tatapan yang begitu kaget. Ekspresinya membuat yang lainnya tertarik untuk ikut melihat ke arah atas.

"Wah, apa itu?" seru semua orang yang melihat sebuah kapal (yang berbentuk perahu besar) tengah melayang di udara.

"SAKURAAA! KAMI DATANG MENYELAMATKANMU!" dari balik kapal angkasa itu muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di pinggirnya sambil berteriak memanggil Sakura.

"NARUTOOO! AKU DI SINI!" Sakura balas berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah atas. Sasuke dan Sasori spontan ikut menoleh ke atas.

"Katcha!" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura.

_Plop!_

Benda yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi langsung mengembung berbentuk seperti balon yang langsung menyelimuti Sakura.

"Ah, dia membawa Sakura!" Sasori menatap ke arah atas di mana Sakura yang berada dalam gelembung balon itu perlahan mulai melayang naik ke atas.

"Cih... " Sasuke tak hanya diam mengamati saja. Pemuda itu langsung bertindak cepat. Dia melompat tinggi.

Sasuke berniat untuk menghancurkan balon tersebut, namun sayang gerakannya terbaca oleh pemuda yang berada di pinggir kapal tersebut.

_Trangg!_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghalau pedang Sasuke hanya dengan tangan kosong.

_Tap!_

Sasuke melompat mundur dan kembali turun ke bawah dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kurang ajar... " Sasuke mendesis kesal saat melihat Sakura sudah berada di atas kapal.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL IDIOT!" Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan Sasori dengan gaya yang mengejek.

"Bweee!" Sakura dari arah atas terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Pssss... !_

Seketika keluar asap hitam yang sepertinya sengaja dikeluarkan dari kapal tersebut.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Asap apa ini?" semua yang ada di sana secara otomatis merasa sesak dan jadi terbatuk-batuk berkat asap hitam yang kini tengah menyelimuti aula istana.

"Hei, cepat minggir. Jangan menghalangi jalan!" beberapa pasukan Anbu yang berjaga di sana jadi tak bisa melakukan tugasnya secara maksimal. Mereka semua malah ibuat repot karena jalannya terhalang sehingga terjadi tubrukan antara para pasukan Anbu dengan para warga yang tengah berlarian itu.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Tampak ada dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Jiraiya yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Putri Sara, cepat tundukkan kepalamu." Jiraiya meminta Sara untuk merunduk agar tidak terlihat oleh kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku akan keluar untuk menyelidiki," katanya lagi yang bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jiraiya yang melihat kedua pemuda itu semakin mendekat akhirnya sengaja keluar dari mobil. Hal itu dia lakukan semata-mata untuk menjaga keberadaan Sara. Dia khawatir kalau ternyata kedua orang itu adalah orang jahat yang sedang mengincar putri Sara.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kelihatannya tadi terjadi ledakan... Apa yang terjadi?" Jiraiya berusaha bersikap ramah meskipun dia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa curiga serta keingintahuannya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja!" balas seorang pemuda berambut _orange _jabrik dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Tidak apa-apanya bagaimana? Kita hampir mati gara-gara kau berbuat konyol!" gerutu pemuda di sebelahnya yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Loh? Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Siapa suruh kau tidak bilang kalau di dalam mobil ada dinamit!" bela pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tak terima disalahkan.

"Hei, kau sudah berani melawanku?" pelotot pemuda berambut biru pucat itu. Jiraiya hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang aneh itu sambil _sweatdrop_.

_Drrrt... Drrrt... _

Terdengar ada suara _handphone_ yang bergetar pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dari balik saku celananya.

"Kami sudah sampai. Iya-iya ini aku juga sedang mencarinya! Sabar sedikit!" pemuda berambut biru pucat itu terlihat begitu patuh kepada sang penelpon walaupun nada suaranya terdengar kesal dan marah. Diam-diam Jiraiya mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Kalau kau mau tugas ini cepat selesai. Lebih baik kau tutup teleponnya dan jangan ganggu aku!" ketusnya dan langsung memutuskan kontak dengan sang penelpon.

"Tadi itu dari Manma-_sama_, _senpai_?" tanya pemuda yang tadi sambil menyebutkan nama seseorang. Terlihat jelas ada raut wajah gelisah pada wajahnya. Jiraiya menangkap kalau orang yang bernama Menma dengan sebutan 'sama' itu pastilah orang yang penting bagi kedua orang itu.

"Cerewet kau Juugo! Dia menyuruh kita untuk segera mencari Hotaru. Ayo cepat!" tanpa permisi lagi pemuda itu melengos dari Jiraiya.

"Maaf, ya paman kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih tadi sudah menawarkan bantuan!" sementara pemuda yang bernama Juugo itu dengan sopan berpamitan pada Jiraiya.

'_Aneh... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Hotaru sebelumnya. Tapi di mana ya... '_ Jiraiya berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah mendengar nama Hotaru yang dibicarakan dua pemuda tadi.

"Jiraiya, apa sudah selesai?" suara Sara mengagetkan Jiraiya yang tengah berpikir fokus.

"Ah, kenapa anda keluar dari mobil? Cepat masuk lagi." Jiraiya dengan panik segera menyuruh Sara untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah jauh," balas Sara sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat kedua pemuda tadi sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Lebih baik kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kita," ucap Jiraiya sambil menghela napas. Dia segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, begitu juga dengan Sara.

Jiraiya melajukan mobil sedan hitam berenergi turbo itu lurus ke depan. Namun belum ada beberapa menit tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat panggilan dari Tsunade. .

_Click!_

Jiraiya menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di dalam mobil. Kemudian muncullah gambar virtual Tsunade di hadapan mereka.

"_Jiraiya, kau ada di mana?"_ tanya Tsunade begitu gambarnya muncul.

"Ada apa Tsunade? Kau tau, kan aku sedang mengantar Putri Sara?" balas Jiraiya dengan malas. _Mood_-nya berubah jelek kalau ada yang mengganggunya sedang bertugas.

"_Ada berita buruk,"_ kata Tsunade yang langsung membuat Jiraiya fokus terhadapnya, _"upacara pelantikan gagal... Sakura diculik pada upacara itu... "_ sambungnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu menyesal.

_Ckiiittttt!_

Jiraiya yang kaget reflek langsung mengerem.

"Apa katamu? Sakura diculik?" Jiraiya nyaris tak percaya mendengarnya. Pasalnya di sana ada Sasuke dan para Anbu tapi masih saja bisa kecolongan oleh para penculik itu.

"Kelihatannya mereka salah duga. Mereka pikir Sakura adalah Sara... " jelas Tsunade dan membuat Sara yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Kita kembali," sambar Sara secara tiba-tiba. Sontak Jiraiya dan Aoba langsung menatap Sara secara bersamaan.

"Tapi Tuan Putri... Kita sudah setengah jalan dan sebentar lagi kita—" Aoba melancarkan protes yang langsung disela oleh Sara.

"Ini perintah!" tukas Sara dengan cepat sambil setengah berteriak, "lagipula... ini semua salahku membuat Sakura diculik. Sebagai calon Ratu aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku harus bisa melindungi semua rakyatku!" katanya dengan tegas walau tersirat adanya ketakutan yang terselip dalam getar nada yang keluar dari mulut Sara.

"Putri Sara... " Aoba menatap Sara dengan penuh kekaguman. Umur gadis itu memang masih terbilang muda tapi tekadnya sangat kuat dan entah kenapa Aoba merasa yakin kalau Sara kelak bisa menjadi ratu yang bisa diandalkan.

"Sudahlah Aoba. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan Putri Sara. Bukankah tugas kita untuk membantu setiap langkahnya?" Jiraiya menyela berusaha mencairkan hati Aoba.

"Baiklah, Putri Sara. Aku Aoba akan selalu mengikuti kemapa pun anda pergi," kata Aoba yang merasa tergugah dengan tekad yang dimiliki oleh Sara.

* * *

**Cultriss Kingdom**

* * *

Sementara itu di pusat kerajaan Cultriss, Sasuke memerintahkan para pasukan Anbu untuk menyebar ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kita juga pergi, Sasori," kata pemuda itu yang juga berniat untuk pergi mencari Sakura.

"Mencarinya? Untuk apa? Bukankah dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi? Lagipula untuk apa mencarinya, gadis itu tidak penting!" balas Sasori yang merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Menurutnya Sasuke agak berlebihan untuk mencari Sakura yang jelas-jelas melarikan diri.

"Ikuti saja perkataannya Sasori. Lagipula kita harus bertanggung jawab atas perginya Sakura," sambar Tsunade membuktikan kalau pencarian ini bukan sekedar main-main.

"Hah, iya-iya baiklah aku ikut!" Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dengan keputusan Tsunade dan Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasori!" tanpa berlama-lama Sasuke bergegas pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

"Oi, Sasuke tunggu aku!" melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya, Sasori bergegas lari menyusul.

.

.

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasori sambil melirik pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja mencarinya ke segala tempat," balas Sasuke yang kemudian langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya.

_Click!_

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol khusus pada ponselnya.

"Untuk semua unit pasukan Anbu. Cepat cari kapal angkasa yang tadi menyusup ke istana. Segera laporkan padaku bila ada yang menemukan jejak kepergiannya." Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar serius dalam pencarian ini. tanpa ragu dia mengerahkan seluruh pasukan Anbu untuk mencari kapal angkasa yang tadi membawa Sakura pergi.

"_Roger that!"_ balas seluruh unit dengan sigap.

_Klek... _

Sasuke mematikan kontaknya dan kembali memasukkan sang ponsel ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar... " pemuda itu berdiri santai sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang ada di jalan.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu kabar dari para pasukan Anbu, karena baru sepuluh menit berselang Sasuke sudah mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar?" tanya Sasori dengan bosan.

"Kapal itu terbang menuju Otogakure. Kita harus segera ke sana sekarang," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan informasi yang dia terima dari pasukannya kepada Sasori.

"Pakai mobilku. Kita ke **_gate space_** dan menyusul mereka ke Otogakure." Sasuke mengajak Sasori untuk pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Pemuda itu menekan sesuatu pada jam tangan miliknya.

_Bruuummmmmmm... !_

Dari kejauhan muncul sebuah sedan _sport_ berwarna biru gelap menghampiri keduanya. Tampaknya jam tangan pada Sasuke itu dapat mengendalikan mobilnya dari jarak jauh.

_Ckiiiitttt... !_

Mobil itu kini berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dengan pintu bagian depannya yang terbuka ke bagian atas.

"Ayo cepat naik!" Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasori menyusul pemuda itu naik di sebelahnya.

Tapi baru saja mereka menaiki mobil tersebut tiba-tiba saja jalan mereka terhalang oleh sebuah mobil lainnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti di depan.

_Blam!_

Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang gadis berambut merah dan langsung berlari mengarah pada mobil Sasuke. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Sara dan di belakangnya muncul Jiraiya serta Aoba. Sara berjalan dan mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke, meminta pemuda itu untuk keluar.

"Putri Sara? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Sasuke sontak terkejut dengan kemunculan Sara yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas.

"Aku tau kau pasti mau pergi mencari Sakura, kan?" todong Sara begitu Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya. "Aku ikut. Aku harus ikut! Aku juga ingin pergi mencarinya!" katanya lagi sambil bersikeras meminta agar Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk ikut.

"Tapi... " Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil melirik ke arah Jiraiya yang mengangguk pelan di belakang Sara.

"Baiklah Putri, anda boleh ikut. Tapi ingat kalau ada bahaya anda harus segera bersembunyi." Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan sang putri untuk ikut bersamanya setelah adanya persetujuan dari Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih!" Sara begitu senang karena Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk ikut. Gadis itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tolong jaga Putri Sara. Aku dan Aoba harus mengurusi beberapa hal dulu di sini, setelah ini aku akan menyusul," kata Jiraiya yang menitipkan Sara kepada Sasuke.

"Kami akan menjaganya. Tenang saja!" sambar Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kami berangkat dulu." Mobil Sasuke akhirnya melaju meninggalkan gerbang pusat kota menuju ke _gate space_ untuk mengejar kapal yang ditumpangi Sakura.

Bagaimana perjalanan ketiganya? Apa mereka berhasil menyusul Sakura yang pergi menuju Otogakure? Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke begitu bernapsu untuk mengejar Sakura padahal gadis itu jelas bukan siapa-siapa dan sudah tak dibutuhkan?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : **Gate space** nama bandara antariksa yang terbang antar planet dan tiap-tiap planet punya bandara ini. Mobil-mobil pada jaman ini udah bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh dan khusus untuk pasukan Anbu mobilnya dilengkapi sama senjata rahasia (mirip kayak mobil di film Green hornet). Ah, ya kapal yang tadi dibawa Naruto bentuknya kayak kapal layar besar yang terbang bernama **Virma Pista** (baiklah saya mengambil model kapalnya dari game final fantasy 9, ada yang tau?).

Saya selalu membuka lebar-lebar kotak review bagi yang mau memberikan saran atau pun kritik atau pun ide (bisa saya tampung). Terima kasih sudah membacanya, semoga dapat menghibur.

.

.

**Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Another Girl Missing

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang seharusnya menggantikan posisi Sara sementara malah melarikan diri bersama kawanannya menuju planet Otogakure. Sasuke bersikeras ingin pergi mencari gadis itu! Ada apa, ya? Sara memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Sasuke untuk mencari Sakura. Bagaimana kisah pencarian mereka untuk menemukan Sakura?

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy**

**Pair : Mainly SasuSaku hints and another hints  
**

**Warning : T rate, kemungkinan OOC (tergantung sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca), Crack pair, AU, Typo(s), Slight Sho-ai, Time Traveller, Modern Time  
**

**Story By Yuki19**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy it and happy read**

**Tale Of Spirit  
**

**Chapter 5**

**-Another Girl Missing-**

**ooo**

**Space warp galaxies**

Sasuke, Sasori dan Sara akhirnya sampai di tempat bandara khusus antar planet. Ketiganya bergegas menuju loket utama untuk mendaftar diri sebagai penumpang dengan tujuan planet Otogakure. Tapi disaat mereka sedang mengantri tiba-tiba saja kucing kesayangan Sara yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya melompat dan berlari pergi.

"Eh? Sasha!" teriak Sara kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati wajah sang putri begitu cemas. Sementara Sasori hanya melempar tatapan bosan.

"Kucingku lari ke sana!" jawab Sara sambil menunjuk ke arah larinya sang kucing.

"Biar kami saja yang mengejar. Kau tunggu di sini." Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kucing milik Sara bersama dengan Sasori.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari menyusul sang kucing yang benar-benar tak tau diri. Seenaknya saja kabur disaat yang penting, dan kalau dipikir-pikir kucing dan majikannya sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama suka melarikan diri disaat yang genting. Sementara itu dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Bukankah pemuda itu yang menabrak masuk ke planet kita?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda memicingkan mata pada Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Benar. Itu memang dia, tapi... apa yang dilakukan ketua Anbu dengan pemuda itu?" balas pria satunya lagi dengan heran.

"Ini harus kita selidiki. Kalau ternyata dia ada hubungannya dengan pemuda itu, ini artinya pengkhianatan karena telah memasukkan penyusup ke planet ini. Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" akhirnya kedua orang yang sejak tadi mengamati Sasori dan Sasuke segera mengikuti kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

"Aneh, kemana perginya kucing itu?" Sasori garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Sasuke tak banyak bicara, dia mengamati keadaan dalam diam.

"Nyaaaaa, _kawaii desu_~~ " jerit seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasori dan Sasuke berada.

"Nyanko, meoww~~ " gadis itu tampak tengah asik sedang memandangi sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi sangat tertarik.

'_Eh? Kayaknya kenal?'_ batin Sasori saat menatap gadis berambut _orange_ yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas itu.

"Hrr... Hrrr... " terdengar suara geraman. Sasuke yang langsung merasa curiga kalau geraman itu berasal dari suara Sasha, kucing milik Sara langsung jalan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kelihatannya itu kucing yang kita cari. Ayo ke sana," kata Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat.

.

.

"Kyaaaa, semakin dilihat semakin membuat gemassss~~ " kata gadis itu yang ternyata memang benar, ia sedang berusaha untuk membujuk Sasha yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik kotak-kotak kayu pengiriman barang yang ada di bandara.

"Sasame?" Sasori terkejut saat mengetahui gadis itu ternyata adalah Sasame.

"He! Sa-Sasori!" gadis itu tampak ikut terkejut saat melihat Sasori ada di belakangnya.

"Ini tidak benar! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sasori mengamati Sasame dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri... " Sasame langsung tertunduk takut, "Hotaru bilang... Kalau kau pergi begitu saja, itu artinya kau tidak menganggap kami semua sebagai temanmu... Kau sudah banyak membantunya dan dia ingin sekarang gilirannya untuk membantumu... ".

"Astaga... Kenapa jadi begini... Kalian semua benar-benar nekad!" Sasori hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Sebenarnya dia senang karena merasa memiliki banyak teman yang khawatir padanya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga khawatir terutama pada Hotaru. Alasan yang membuatnya sampai ke tempat Sasuke adalah karena gadis itu.

"Oh, ya! Kau bisa membantuku menangkap kucing itu? Dia lucu sekali!" Sasame menunjuk seekor kucing gemuk berwarna putih dengan belang abu-abu yang bersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sedikit terlupakan karena Sasame malah asik sendiri berbicara dengan Sasori.

"Hampir lupa. Sasuke, kenalkan. Dia adalah temanku, namanya Sasame." Sasori segera memperkenalkan gadis yang bernama Sasame itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hai! Aku Sasame! Aku adalah teman terbaiknya Sasori, salam kenal!" dengan antusias gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas uluran tangan Sasame dengan sebuah dengusan kecil. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasame tersinggung. Seolah mengerti gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus pada kucing gemuk incarannya.

"Sekarang, apa ada yang bisa membantuku mengambil kucing itu?" tanya Sasame dengan berkacak pinggang dan melirik ke arah seekor kucing yang masih setia berlama-lama mendekam di balik kotak.

"Kucing itu adalah kucing milik Putri Sara." Sasuke merasa lega karena kucing itu benar-benar Sasha, jadi dia tak perlu repot lagi mencarinya jauh-jauh.

"Jadi dia kucing kerajaan?" Sasame terbelalak namun kemudian bibirnya melengkung. "Kalau begitu aku sangat beruntung bisa menemukannya!" gadis itu berseru senang.

"Sasha, kemarilah!" Sasuke memanggil Sasha dengan bentakan yang malah membuat kucing itu semakin menjauh mundur.

"Ha, masa memanggil kucing seperti itu? Panggil yang lembut!" protes Sasame yang heran melihat gaya Sasuke memanggil kucing itu bisa dikatakan cukup kasar. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –diam dan jangan banyak bicara- ke arah Sasame.

"Kali ini panggil dengan lembut!" Sasame seenaknya memerintahkan Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba untuk memanggil kucing itu tetap saja tak berhasil meskipun Sasame juga ikut membantu (lebih tepatnya dia sibuk menyuruh) hingga akhirnya mereka berdua merasa putus asa karena sang kucing tetap bertahan di belakang kotak.

"Sasha sayang, kemarilah... " Sasori duduk berjongkok di depan kotak kayu sambil memanggil-manggil Sasha dengan suara lembut penuh kasih sayang. Untuk sesaat Sasame dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sambil melempar tatapan aneh. Ayolah, Sasori memanggil kucing itu begitu mesra seperti memanggil seorang kekasih saja.

"Meow... " ajaibnya panggilan Sasori dibalas oleh sang kucing yang kemudian berjalan keluar dengan perlahan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kemarilah Sasha. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali menemui Sara," kata pemuda itu lagi sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Meoww!" kucing itu dengan senang melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Hey! Kenapa dia malah mau denganmu!" Sasame menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal melihat kucing yang sok pilih kasih.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau Sasha mau digendong olehmu," seru Sara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Putri Sara, kenapa anda tidak menunggu?" Sasuke tampak agak kesal karena Sara tidak mematuhi perkataannya. Dia memang terbiasa memerintahkan anak buahnya dan kebiasaan untuk selalu dipatuhi jadi sedikit terbawa olehnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tiketnya." Putri cantik itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan tiga tiket penerbangan luar angkasa menuju planet Otogakure.

"Sasha, ayo kemari!" gadis itu tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Meoww!" kucing itu dengan cekatan melompat dari pelukan Sasori ke pelukan Sara.

"Kucing pintar," ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala sang kucing.

"Purr... " kucing itu mendengkur kesenangan dengan elusan Sara.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasha mau dipegang bahkan dipeluk oleh orang lain selain dari orang kerajaan," ucapnya pada Sasori yang tadi berhasil membujuk Sasha keluar.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan," jawab Sasori dengan sedikit canggung karena Sara mulai memberikan tatapan yang menyelidiki ke arah dirinya.

"Jangan berlama-lama di sini, kita harus segera ke Otogakure dan mencari Sakura." Sasuke memecah kecanggungan pada diri Sasori dan setidaknya berkat omongan itu perhatian Sara kembali fokus pada pencarian Sakura.

"Hah! Otogakure? Ya, ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa!" Sasame mendadak jadi histeris sendiri.

"Hei, Sasame. kau masih waras, kan?" Sasori menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening gadis tersebut. Setidaknya dia ingin memastikan kalau temannya itu tidak berubah gila.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Sasori!" balas Sasame yang langsung menepis tangan Sasori dari keningnya, "aku ingin bilang kalau Hotaru diculik!" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau bilang? Diculik? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" wajah Sasori berubah menjadi sangat panik saat mendengar kalau Hotaru diculik.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi aku dengar salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan akan membawa Hotaru ke Otogakure, jadi kita harus ke sana secepatnya!" jawab Sasame menyuruh Sasori untuk segera mencari Hotaru yang kemungkinan saat ini sedang berada di Otogakure.

"Sasuke... apa kau keberatan kalau kita sekalian mencari Hotaru di Otogakure?" pinta Sasori dengan ekspresi wajah memohon.

"Hn, baiklah. Terserah saja." Sasuke menyetujui untuk mencari Hotaru. Setidaknya ini adalah balasan baginya kepada Sasori yang sudah cukup membantunya sejak insiden hilangnya Sara.

Kemudian Sasuke, Sasori, Sara dan Sasame berjalan menuju ke gerbang pesawat yang akan berangkat menuju planet Otogakure. Namun di sana mereka berempat malah dihadang oleh dua orang pengawal yang tak memperbolehkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Berhenti di tempat!" kata salah seorang pengawal berambut coklat sambil menodongkan senapan ke arah rombongan Sasuke.

"Kalian semua berbaris di tembok sana kecuali Putri Sara!" pemuda satunya memaksa Sasuke serta dua orang lainnya untuk berdiri sejajar di tembok. Dia segera menarik Sara keluar dari barisan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Apa kalian tidak tau kami sedang dalam misi penting?" Sasori yang merasa tidak senang dengan perlakuan kedua orang pengawal itu langsung melancarkan protes.

"Diam!" bukannya didengar tapi pengawal-pengawal itu malah menodongkan senapannya ke arah Sasori.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa kalian tidak bisa bicara baik-baik?" Sasuke dengan tenang berusaha untuk menengahi.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Pemuda ini menerobos masuk ke pangkalan antariksa kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia masuk ke planet kita secara ilegal dan menjadi buronan bumi!" pengawal berambut coklat itu menunjuk Sasori dengan senapannya.

Suatu berita yang sangat mengejutkan tentunya. Tampaknya Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan misinya melindungi Sara sehingga berita seperti itu tidak dia dengar. Sasuke yang merasa ada yang tidak beres segera menatap Sasori dengan tajam, seolah mempertanyakan kebenarannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepada kalia—" belum selesai Sasori memberi penjelasan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyela perkataannya.

"Berikan mereka jalan ke Otogakure." Jiraiya tampaknya datang disaat yang tepat.

"Tuan Jiraiya... " kedua pengawal itu segera membungkuk hormat kepada Jiraiya.

"Anak ini adalah temanku dan aku yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke Otogakure. Sekarang biarkan mereka lewat atau kalian lebih senang berurusan denganku?" Jiraiya sengaja menekan nada pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil menatap tajam pada kedua pengawal tersebut.

"Ti-tidak Tuan Jiraiya!" balas keduanya dengan cepat. Tersirat ketakutan pada wajah kedua pengawal itu.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh lewat." Akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lainnya diijinkan untuk melewati gerbang kapal yang akan segera lepas landas tersebut.

"Putri Sara, demi kebaikan anda lebih baik anda tetap bersamaku. Selain itu ada kewajiban yang harus anda selesaikan di sini." Jiraiya meminta Sara untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Selain karena untuk kebaikan sang putri sendiri juga karena ada hal yang harus dijalani oleh gadis yang baru genap berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Aku mengerti," Sara mengangguk mengerti walaupun raut kekecewaan tak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Sasuke, Sasori, aku serahkan pencarian Sakura pada kalian. Kumohon tolong dia dan sampaikan salamku kalau kalian berhasil menemukannya." Sara memberikan semua kepercayaannya kepada Sasuke dan Sasori untuk menemukan Sakura.

"Serahkan saja pada kami!" sambar Sasame dengan semangat yang berkobar.

Sasuke, Sasori dan Sasame akhirnya pergi meninggalkan planet bumi menuju planet Otogakure. Selain mencari keberadaan Sakura mereka juga harus mencari Hotaru, teman Sasori.

* * *

**Otogakure**

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam akhirnya mereka tiba di _gate space_ milik planet Otogakure. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di tanah Otogakure, ketiga orang itu langsung mencari pencarian. Mereka bertiga pergi menuju pusat kota. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan berbagai informasi mereka harus datang ke pusat kota yang terdapat banyak orang. Siapa tau diantara orang-orang di sana ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kapal angkasa milik Sakura ataupun keberadaan Hotaru.

"Kita berpencar saja di sini. Aku akan mencari keberadaan kapal itu dan Sakura. Kalian pergi mencari teman kalian yang bernama Hotaru itu." Begitu sampai di tengah kota Sasuke mengusulkan untuk berpencar mencari informasi agar pekerjaan mereka jadi cepat selesai.

"Baiklah kita berkumpul lagi sejam kemudian di sini." Sasori mengangguk, menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk berpencar.

"Ini nomorku. Hubungi aku kalau ada keadaan yang mendesak." Sebelum pergi Sasuke sempat memberikan nomornya kepada Sasori, untuk berjaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau keadaan darurat dan kehadirannya dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Setelah menyimpan nomor milik Sasuke, Sasori dan Sasame bergegas pergi ke arah yang berlainan dari pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

Apakah mereka akan menemukan Sakura dan juga Hotaru di Otogakure?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur hari kalian. Selalu membuka saran, pendapat, dan kritik. Mungkin chapter depan saya akan coba menggunakan (kembali) sebuah lagu untuk opening chapter. Hope you'll like it and thanks for reading.


End file.
